Matters of Heart
by 19lilwiccawolf93
Summary: A Request for Kiki L. Cooper. Simply stated, high school love is always dramatic, especially when super teens are involved. Rated T for language. BrxOC eventual BrxBl.
1. Love and Sidelong Glances

Love and Sidelong Glances

Hello everyone! I know, I have been away for a while, but I have been busy with school, work and life in general. While I was away, I was working on this request story and finally managed to get it done! Enjoy!

* * *

Kiki smiles as she walks to school that morning. Walking with her boyfriend of just a little over six months, Kiki can't help but be happy.

"Brick, did you do the homework for math class?" Boomer asks.

"Yeah, why?" Brick asks looking to his brother. Boomer smiles at his brother in a begging tone and Kiki knows exactly what's about to happen.

"Boomer, you didn't do the homework did you?" Kiki asks. Boomer blushes and Brick lets out an annoyed sigh. They have always been like this, as long as Kiki has known them. She had first met the boys back in seventh grade and they had become friends after being placed in a group for a project. She had insisted back then that they do their work at their place, and they hadn't pressed for more information. Soon enough, she was living with them after explaining her home life about her step-mom and issues with her and her father. Naturally, she has her own room at both homes, seeing as how her father consistently called her to ask her to come home.

"No, because it was stupid." Boomer sighs dramatically.

"No, the homework isn't stupid. You are." Butch teases.

"He's not stupid Butch." Kiki defends.

"Thank you Kiki. You've always been the nice one." Boomer smiles.

"He's irresponsible and a procrastinator, but not stupid. No, I'm not helping you either." Kiki says sternly. Boomer deflates slightly. Hearing a slight sicker to her left, Kiki gives Brick a somewhat hard glare before smiling up at him as they make their way into school.

With Brick, she always felt at ease, she knew him as a person, not just his looks. Naturally he was attractive, but seeing as how they were friends for a few years before they started dating, it just made it less awkward considering she asked him out. More like blurted out that they should go on a date, to which he immediately agreed.

"Babe?" Brick says, making her jump out of her memories.

"Huh?" Kiki replies making Brick chuckle.

"You off in la-la-land over there?" Brick teases, kissing her cheek.

"Maybe a little. Dad called me late last night and it wasn't a great phone call." Kiki sighs, squeezing his hand as they walk into the school.

"Hey, in a year or so you don't have to worry about that." Brick smiles kindly. Nodding, Kiki smiles as they walk through the halls of their school and eventually to their class. An equally familiar head of long red hair arrives at the classroom door as well.

"Morning Blossom!" Kiki greet with a smile. Smiling back, Blossom goes for the door but Brick opens the door before her.

"Thanks." Blossom smiles shyly as she walks in ahead of the two. Going to their respective desks, the class begins. Kiki takes notes and occasionally looks over at Brick, who is sitting only two desks away from her, and right next to Blossom. The two former rivals became civil with each other once it was discovered that Boomer and Bubbles secretly started dating. They had gotten over their childhood dislike of each other and could now hold conversations. Kiki considered Blossom a good acquaintance, not friend, but she was pleasant to talk with and smart and funny at times. As Kiki glanced over to Brick she noticed his eyes kept flicking over to Blossom. Ignoring this, Kiki continues to takes notes. Soon enough, class is over and they're heading to their next classes. They get to her class, as his is just down the hall, and pause in front of the door.

"See you at lunch." Kiki smiles before Brick kisses her sweetly. Pulling away he nods.

"Love you." Kiki says.

"You too." Brick replies. Walking into class Kiki attempts to pay attention.

It's been four months since they said that, and basically three months since Brick said the whole sentence, now he usually just replies in the same manner he did just then.

_Don't dwell on it, he's always been weird saying it. _Kiki mentally admonishes before the teacher gives her pointed glare.

"Miss Cooper, do you know the answer to the question I just asked?" The teacher says.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear the question." Kiki replies with a blush.

"I gathered as much." The teacher sighs before moving on to the next subject. Class drones by, as do the next two before lunch finally arrives and the group of juniors rush the cafeteria like half-starved animals. Taking her place in line, Kiki looks for Brick and smiles upon finding him and his brothers making their way to the line with their female counterparts behind them. Bubbles is holding Boomer hand and her blush slightly prominent on her pale cheeks. The other two girls are doing best they can not to get trampled and pushed up against the two remaining boys, but someone shoves Buttercup right into Butch's chest and they fall backward. Blossom takes this opportunity to squeeze passed Brick and get away from the shoving group of people before Brick turns around and snaps at the people. Kiki contains her laughter at the situation her boyfriend and company are in. Butch and Buttercup manage to stand back up, though both are bright red and annoyed.

"You ok Bloss?" Brick asks. Blossom nods quietly and Kiki takes note of the light blush on Blossoms face at the shortened version of her name, something that she hadn't heard Brick refer to her as. Naturally, Blossom was also beautiful, curvy, lithe, light peach skin, her signature pink eyes with long lashes and high cheekbones. She had many admirers. Kiki could understand her pain in that she was in a similar boat, with caramel colored skin, lavender eyes, curves, a heart shaped beauty mark on her right cheek and long curly brown hair. The crowd quieted down as the line moved and when Kiki would look back to check on the movement of Brick, she would catch him glancing at Blossom. She thought there was a look of concern on his face, which was natural since the earlier chaos, but then she really paid closer attention when his face flushed slightly.

_Hmm…_Kiki thinks as she's lightly tapped on the shoulder and asked to move. Apologizing she moves and grabs her lunch before making her way to a table. As she waited for them, she continued to watch them in line and made a few observations. She makes notice that he in fact, avoiding to get too close to her, out of respect for personal space, but she also makes notice that he keeps giving her weird looks. Then it clicks. She knew those looks, as they were similar to what he would give her just a week before they started dating. Longing looks, only unlike what he would give her, which were half teasing and half serious, these were intense. Warm she'd even say.

She started to keep count of just the simply sidelong glances he'd give while they waited in line and her heart sank as it reached double digits. To his credit, for she would give him that, it wasn't directed anywhere inappropriate, similarly with her. It was always directed at the face, usually her eyes, her lips, her nose, and her ears even on occasion. Taking a calming breath, Kiki decided she needed to ask him about this at the next available opportunity. Remembering tonight they were going out on a date, she decided tonight would be best.

_No use in prolonging it any more than necessary._ Kiki thinks as they boys make their way over. She caught him glance one more time at Blossom's eyes before he turns his attention to Kiki with a genuine smile, though behind it she can tell, there is some reservations and something that looks like hurt.


	2. Tough Choices

Tough Choices

Enjoy all! I hope the pace doesn't seem off to anyone, and I apologize if it does.

* * *

_That Night_

As they walk to the café not far from the Boys home, Kiki sorts through the thoughts in her head about how to tactfully ask him if he truly loved her. But as the arrived, Kiki simply couldn't think of any other way to ask, other than ask calmly and try not to get too emotional or cause a scene. Taking a seat, they look over the menu on the table.

"Brick, I want to ask you about something." Kiki starts. His eyes flick up to her and he nods.

"Well, first I want to point something out." Kiki says.

"That would be?" Brick asks curiously.

"I've noticed the way you look at Blossom." Kiki says. She watches as his eyes widen marginally and a light blush flashes across his cheeks before he looks away with an ashamed look. He looks like he's preparing for a verbal beat down and as Kiki watches she knows that she won't do that.

"I can't say I'm mad, because I'm more hurt than anything. But I'm also curious about something." Kiki says calmly.

"And what would that be?" Brick mumbles.

"Do you have feeling for Blossom? You look at her in a similar way that you used to look at me." Kiki says. A long silence passes between them before Brick finally looks up to her and she knows the answer, but still wants him to say it.

"It just kind of…happened. I do have feeling for her and you. I just don't know what to do about either. I care about you Kiki, and I don't want to hurt you after everything that's happened. I also care about Blossom, but I don't want to lead either of you on and just wind up fucking it up and hurting both of you." Brick says quietly.

"Did you mean when you said you loved me four months ago?" Kiki asks, keeping herself together.

"I do love you, I'm just not sure if I'm I love with you. Is that weird?" Brick asks.

"Kind of but I understand. It is possible to love someone but not be in love with them." Kiki says quietly. It's quiet again before Kiki takes a calming breath and then looks at Brick again.

"I want you to be happy Brick. I know that that's not with me. I won' delude myself in that." Kiki says.

"But…" Brick starts only for Kiki to hold up her hand.

"I know you care about me. I care about you and your happiness, and in a romantic sense, whereas I love you, I know from your confession you are not in love with me, and whereas my ego hurts and my heart hurts, I will be fine after some time. I want to still be friends. I just don't think we should date if you're this torn about it." Kiki says. Brick nods in understanding and give her an apologetic look before they get up and leave, heading back to Bricks home. Kiki calls her father.

"Kiki?" Her father said.

"Dad. Can you come get me?" Kiki says sullenly, earning another apologetic look from Brick.

"Have you forgiven me then?" Her father asks hopeful.

"Things have come up and well…I just need a place to stay." Kiki says, holding back her tears. Her father seems to somehow understand and agrees to come over. After an hour of packing her things as fast as she can, and remarkably not crying, her father comes over and helps grab as much of her stuff as he can before she is in the car and on the way home.

"I'm sorry. Really, I am." Brick says.

"Don't be. I'm not mad Brick. It can't be helped." Kiki says with a gentle smiles before getting into her father's car and going home.

"So…wait, you and Kiki broke up?" Boomer asks.

"It's a long story." Brick says.

"No, not really. You've had a crush on Blossom since ninth grade but also cared about Kiki. I've seen the way you look at her bro." Butch says casually, earning twin stares of confusion from his brothers.

"When the hell did you get so informed?" Both Brick and Boomer shout before Brick shares his side of things.

Kiki manages to hold herself together as her father drives her back to where she ran away from. Everything hurt and somehow, her dad knew not to ask. Walking into the house, Kiki grabbed her things, went to her room that had a new bed in it – she would ask about that later – put her sheets on it and blankets before she changed and curled up into a tiny ball under the covers and finally, let the tears flow freely. _Thank god it's the weekend. _Kiki thinks as she quietly lets sleep take her to a blissfully dreamless night.


	3. Moving On Best One Can

Moving On Best One Can

In case anyone was wondering, the character Kiki is not my OC, but the requester OC. Just making sure you all know.

* * *

_1 week later_

Naturally, the first few days of being just friends was awkward. It had registered over the weekend when Kiki woke up in her dad's home to the smell of pancakes and bacon that she was no longer dating Brick and that they were just friends. No more holding hands in the hall, walking each other to class, kisses, hugs, anything that basically showed they were a couple. Hanging out was normal but still incredibly awkward. As things turned out, because she was friends with and lived with the boys, many girls didn't like her much, only a small handful and they were more acquaintances than actual friends. To make matters worse, they were friends with Blossom and her sisters.

Not that the girls were horrible, they were sweet and loving girls, as were their friends, but right now, Kiki didn't really feel like being friends with the girl's friends since she more or less lost Brick to Blossom and was still licking that wound to her ego.

"Kiki, did you hear me?" Her father asks as he pulls into the parking lot at school.

"Huh?" Kiki says.

"I said that Janice is making pot roast for dinner tonight. Any idea what you would like with it?" Her father asks. Kiki was at least thankful that her father didn't call her 'your mom', because Janice was not her mother. Kiki never knew her mother as she died in childbirth, and so for thirteen years it had just been her and her father until Janice came into their lives, which is why Kiki left as soon as she could.

"Garlic bread is fine." Kiki sighs as she gets out of the car.

"Bye sweetheart, love you." Her father says, earning a nod from Kiki as she walks into the school. Things weren't awful at home, but they were awkward. _Everything right now is just freaking awkward! _Kiki thinks as she rounds a corner to her first class. Looking around the hall she sees Brick leaning against the wall and he gives her a friendly wave which she returns before she notices Blossom next to him, also waving. Politely she returns the wave and tries not to watch, but she can't reach the room because of a large group of people in her way. Looking back over to the two, she watches with heart aching as Brick takes Blossoms dainty hand in his larger one, tries not to cry and Blossom turns as pink as her eyes as Brick leans in close to her ear and whispers something. A small smile flashes on Blossoms face, and Kiki reads her lips to her saying 'yes' to something.

It didn't take her long to figure it out, and a sad smiles makes it way on her face when the group finally moves from the door and she bolts into the classroom, barely managing to keep it together. _Eating outside today. _ Kiki thinks as the two walk into the class and she flashes them the most confident smile she can muster. Classes go by quickly and Kiki is at least thankful that he's not walking Blossom to class…yet. _There is no need to be jealous. _Kiki chides herself as she takes a seat in class. Soon enough it is lunch and she bolts to the cafeteria, gets her food and then goes outside. It was fall, but it wasn't very cold out. The cool air gives her some much needed fresh air and a spot to think about her next best course of action on how to deal with this.

"What are you doing out here?" Butch asks, scaring Kiki.

"Eating lunch." Kiki says, waving at her tray in a dramatic matter, causing him to snort.

"But why outside?" Butch asks.

"Because I wanted some air." Kiki says.

"You're hiding from my brother aren't you?" Butch asks.

"What? No." Kiki says, earning a quirked eyebrow from Butch.

"You seriously suck at lying." Butch chuckles as he sits down next to her.

"I just don't know exactly what to do." Kiki says.

"Well, you guys are still friends." Butch says.

"Yeah. It's just…I cared a lot about your brother and so it just…hurts. Everything hurts. Everything is super awkward." Kiki says.

"Look, I don't know much about this, so I guess the best I can offer is just take the time you need. You're like a sister to us, you know. So don't be a stranger." Butch chuckled. Kiki looks at him and smiles.

"When did you get so wise?" Kiki asks.

"I'm somewhat observant thank you very much." Butch retorts.

"Hey guys!" A feminine and gruff voice calls out. Both Kiki and Butch look over to Buttercup who is walking towards them. If Kiki was ever jealous of one person for a few things, it would be Buttercup for not only her courage and attitude, but because the young woman had only somewhat wider hips than her and was still lithe as hell.

"Hey BC." Butch replied, failing to notice the sly smirk on Kiki's faces at his nickname. Whereas Bubbles and Boomer were the cute blonde couple, Butch and Buttercup were the edgy ebony couple that thrived on arguing and flirting but denying feeling for one another. Kiki had always thought that they would look great together.

"Why are you both out here? Lunch is about to end." Buttercup says as she takes a seat next to Butch.

"Talking to my old roomie." Butch chuckles.

"Oh yeah, you lived with the boys for a time. Why did you move out?" Buttercup asks Kiki.

"Just felt like it was time." Kiki lies. Buttercups lids lower briefly before she nods quietly in silent understanding that has Butch confused.

"So, what are you doing outside?" Butch asked, trying to diverge the conversation away from Kiki, who was grateful.

"The Blues were being gross as usual. I swear if I have to hear one more stupid pet name, I'll go deafen myself." Buttercup snarls in disgust, earning a laugh from Butch.

"Right. Those damn pet names are so annoying. Why does you sister have the weirdest ideas for pet names?" Butch asks.

"She watches soaps remember." Buttercup says.

"Oh yeah. Gross." Butch chuckles, earning a giggle from Kiki.

"Why would a seventeen year old watch soaps?" Kiki asks.

"She's a hopeless romantic that enjoys good cry and a hot guy on TV." Buttercup teases.

"I mean…I understand the second part." Kiki laughs and Buttercup snorts as Butch rolls his eyes. Kiki notices however that Buttercup is resting her hand on Butch's bicep and can't help but encourage this. Buttercup may not be the cute one like Bubbles or the smart/sexy one like Blossom was claimed to be, but she was attractive in her own way that seemed to have rough and tumble Butch snared. Getting up the three stretched and headed back inside and as Kiki watched the two, she noticed that actually, despite the ridiculous height difference, were in sync with their strides and their hands kept brushing against the other. Containing her smile, Kiki walks to her next class.

Paying attention is class somehow seemed easier than before, maybe it was because she didn't want to focus on the other things happening outside of school. She was indeed avoiding Brick, and therefore, his brothers and that made life awfully lonely. She didn't spend much time with her father and step-mother for somewhat obvious reasons. Classes trudged by and soon enough she was waiting to be picked up by her dad to go back home. Getting into the car, Kiki had time to think things over and even though it did hurt her to see Brick with Blossom, she knew he would be happy with her.

"How was school today?" Her father asks.

"Ok." Kiki says; the rest of the drive home is silent and she quickly and quietly makes her way to her room and shuts herself in. I is only then that the tears she hadn't realized she was holding back finally spill. She hadn't cried that much when she and Brick broke up, maybe a solid thirty minutes before she fell asleep. But now was different. Now she saw him asking Blossom out, and now reality slapped her hard in the face.

_The following Monday_

Kiki had spent the weekend alone, and where as she knew she was by no means alone, she just could face them yet. By alone, of course she meant with no friends, but her stepmother had certainly tried to get her to come out of her room more than to eat. By the end of Sunday, Kiki has snapped, told her stepmother to stop bugging her, and had stomped back to her room. To her surprise, neither her father nor stepmother brought it up.

"Would you like a ride to school today?" Her father asks.

"No. I'll walk." Kiki says as she zips up her coat and leaves. The first week had been hard, now she would be facing Brick and Blossom as a couple. Walking onto the campus, Kiki sees them instantly and smiles as best she can even if it hurts her. Her hand was in his and she was against his chest, smiling up at him. Kiki, even though most other girls would hate Blossom with every fiber of their being, couldn't blame her for her happiness. Brick also looked much happier than before, and that only marginally dulled the hurt. She smiled shyly as she slid passed the group and to her class and did the very best she could to ignore how they walked into class and took their seats.

_Wednesday_

Kiki hardly bothers to let her dad know when she leaves. She's gotten into the habit of getting up early so she can eat breakfast at the school. Janice had been trying to get her to open up about school asking her how her day was. _She's not my mom so she shouldn't act like it! _Kiki mentally snarls. She chalked up her moodiness to her breakup and inevitable watching of the man she cared for fall for another, and that she basically had to go back home, the last place she wanted to go, because of it. Walking into the cafeteria, she spotted the new couple and took a seat as far away from them as she could. Kiki ate quietly while she finished up whatever homework she had. Her eyes flicked up to the couple and she was at least thankful that when Blossom laughed she covered her mouth. At least they didn't make out in public like the blondes currently were.

"Bubbles…could you not." Blossom said as she scrunched her nose at her. _Damn, her annoyed face is cute_. Kiki thinks as Bubbles looks to her sister.

"Please, like you and Red there are any better." Bubbles teases, catching a blush from both Blossom and Brick.

"At least they don't suck face in public Bubs." Buttercup teases. Bubbles blushes as she and Boomer part.

"They're new to their relationship. It'll eventually get there you know." Bubbles says. Blossom rolls her eyes at Bubbles.

"Believe it or not Bubbles, not every couple likes to flaunt PDA." Blossom says.

"Kissing and holding hands is mild." Bubbles argues.

"When I can see you or my brother jamming tongue down the others throat, that is not mild." Brick snorts. Blossom nods in agreement. Watching them all, Kiki ignored the ache in her chest and the frustration that seeped it in was into her mind at her home life being more than stressful. Soon enough, it was time for class.

* * *

I know that some of you may not think that some of this interaction is realistic, or that this character should be mad, but really, the person who requested this story and I PMed a lot before I even wrote up a plot to this story and I got the base feeling that this character was just an overall sweet person.

Anyway, enjoy!


	4. Annoynaces and Heartfelt Talks

Annoyances and Heartfelt Talks

Let's be honest, I enjoy making Dexter the annoying character because well...he fits the bill pretty well.

Carry on...

* * *

_The next day_

Kiki walks into the school and is almost immediately confronted by one of resident nerd, Dexter.

"Kiki, long time no see." Dexter says calmly.

"Dexter, we have chemistry class." Kiki says blandly as she attempts to figure out why on earth he's talking to her. He seemed to have a complete and total disdain for her, and it was no secret to literally anyone that he had a gargantuan crush on Blossom that was borderline obsession.

"Yes, but its' been a while." Dexter chuckles. Kiki rolls her eyes and walks by him in order to get to class but he follows.

"So, rumor is that you're single." Dexter says bluntly.

"What of it?" Kiki replies calmly.

"Want to go out?" Dexter asks. Stopping dead in her tracks Kiki looks over at Dexter to make sure she heard right.

"Come again?" Kiki asks confused.

"Want. To. Go. Out?" Dexter asks.

"Thanks, but no thank you. I got a lot going on and a relationship is the last thing I need." Kiki says politely as she makes her way into class. She focuses on class and puts Dexter out of her mind easily.

_The following day_

Kiki doesn't even get into the school before Dexter is talking to her in a friendly manner that startles her and put her on guard rather than easing it. It was confusing as to why someone like Dexter would suddenly show interest in Kiki when prior he showed nothing but disdain.

"Look, Dexter, I don't like you in that way, so stop asking me." Kiki says as she walks off. Dexter simply smirks at her, no sign of leaving her be in his eyes. _I need her to play into my plan. Blossom will be so jealous! _Dexter thinks as he follows Kiki.

_1 week later_

Kiki scans the entrance carefully before she walks into the far off entrance to the school. Even though she had been taking this entry way into school now for two days she was still nervous that Dexter would figure it out.

"Are we playing hide and seek now?" Dexter asked, making Kiki jump slightly and let out an agitated sigh. Before either can say anything someone else enters the area.

"Dexter, stop harassing Kiki." Blossom growls agitated.

"I'm just wanting to take her on a date." Dexter says, though it's forced.

"She's too good for you Dexter. Leave her alone." Blossom says as she walks over to Kiki and starts to usher her away.

"Thanks, but I was handling it." Kiki says politely.

"I know, but I've noticed he's been practically stalking you for over a week. Maybe now he'll back off." Blossom chirps cheerfully. Kiki smiles at her, thankful for her help and kindness as they walk into the class room. The drags until lunch and it is then that Kiki is once again being pestered by Dexter. Blossom notices this as well and looks over to Brick.

"Brick, Kiki's in trouble." Blossom states, catching his attention.

"How so?" Brick asks.

"Dexter's been bothering her for the last week now, asking her out constantly. She's told him no more times than I can count." Blossom says. Brick scowls slightly before he stands up, then glances at Blossom again.

"You know, most girls wouldn't care about their boyfriends ex." Brick chuckles.

"Any friends of yours, former girlfriend or not, is a friend of mine, and I don't leave my friends like that." Blossom prickles before Brick kisses her forehead.

"I know babe, I'm teasing." Brick chuckles. Walking towards the two Brick bristles at Dexter.

"Hey Dex." Brick growls, earning a confused look from Kiki and a startled look from Dexter.

"What?" Dexter growls.

"Leave my best friend alone. She's said no, it means no." Brick says, glowering. Dexter beats a hasty retreat and Kiki starts to move before Brick catches her by her backpack.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Brick asks. Kiki lets out a sigh before turning on her heel to look at him.

"Because I still love you and seeing you with Blossom, though I know you're happy, hurts and I just need time." Kiki murmurs.

"What?" Brick blinks, somewhat confused.

"I can see you're happier, and that you love her and that's all I want for you, it just hurts and I just need time and space to get over it." Kiki reiterates.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't want to hurt you, you're my best friend Kiki, and nothing will change that. But I get it, you need time, and I'll give you the time you need, I just don't want you to hate me." Brick says earning a slight laugh from Kiki.

"I can't hate you or Blossom." Kiki laughs lightly.

"You know, it was Blossom that told me about Dexter." Brick says earning a wide-eyed expression of shock from Kiki.

"What?" Kiki says confused.

"Yeah, she said something about regardless of our former relationship, a friend of mine is a friend of hers and she won't leave her friends hanging like that." Brick chuckles. Kiki smiles, feeling some of the hurt ease away.

* * *

I hope you all are enjoying this thus far.


	5. Home Life

Home Life

This is part of the major conflict in the story, and even though I did attempt for quite a while to flesh this out, it got redundant the more I tried, so i just whittled it down to the main crux and hoped for the best. I'm happy with how it turned out, but I know that this is shorter than my usual chapter in most of my other works. I do apologize if it is too short for your liking, but I didn't want it to get mucky with details.

* * *

_That Night_

Kiki walks into her home after a long day at school and sees her dad sitting on the couch.

"Hey dad." Kiki says as she heads for her room.

"Kiki please, join me." Her father says. Kiki nods and walks over to the couch, and takes a seat.

"I've noticed you've been avoiding us the last couple of weeks. Why is that?" Her father asks.

"Last couple weeks have been hard." Kiki says.

"I gathered but you can tell me." Her father says.

"Brick and I broke up a couple weeks ago. I've been being harassed by someone at school, but that got taken care of today." Kiki says.

"Why haven't you told Janice and me about this?" Her father asks.

"I didn't feel like telling Janice." Kiki says.

"But why not me?" He asks.

"Because you would have me talk to her." Kiki says.

"Why don't you like Janice?" Her father asks, skipping the entire bit of dialogue Kiki presumed her father would get into about why that would be so bad, and the whole lead up.

"What makes you think I don't like her?" Kiki asks.

"You ran away shortly after I married her, you refuse calls from me or her, and you don't even look at her; just to name a few observations. I'm curious why since she has never done anything to upset you and has been nothing but kind to you." Her father says calmly.

"She's not my mom and I refuse to call her as such." Kiki spurts out.

"I never asked you to call her your mother and she never expects it." Her father says catching the surprised look.

"I was fine with it just being us. Why did you have to marry her? Why did you replace my mom?" Kiki asks as tears start to well in her eyes.

"No one can ever replace your mother in my heart, Kiki. Not even Janice. Your mother has always been the love of my life and it hurts me every day to not have her here, and you look so much like she did. It took me years to open my heart again to someone, to care for someone even a fraction of the bit that I cared for your mother. I knew though that there would be things in your life that you would need a woman's guidance for. I didn't marry her to replace your mother, I married her because I cared about her. She had also experienced heartbreak as well and the both of us sympathized and grew to care for each other from it. Maybe I should have explained that to you, and had the two of you talk about it before the wedding, but I had hoped you would understand it." Her father says. Kiki's eyes are wide and she doesn't even realize she's crying at her father's words.

"You never expected me to think she was my new mom?" Kiki asks quietly.

"No, if anything I had hoped you would consider her like an aunt." Her father says.

"She never wanted that?" Kiki asks.

"She understood that you cared about your mother even though you never met her since she passed giving birth to you. She wasn't going to ask you to do that." Her father says. Kiki lets out a shaky sigh and the revelation.

"I've been so horrible to you two." Kiki sobs.

"I should have had you sit down with her and have you both talk it out. This is giant misunderstanding." Her father says, pulling Kiki into a hug. A few moments pass as Kiki hugs her father.

"Look, sweetheart, I'll talk to Janice about the giant misunderstanding but I have one thing to ask you." Her father says.

"Yes?" Kiki sniffles.

"Please try to get along with her. Even if it's just as an aunt." Her father says earning a slight nod from Kiki.

"When will she be home from her trip?" Kiki mumbles.

"Tomorrow." Her father replies.

"I can make dinner tomorrow night." Kiki says.

"That would be great Kiki." Her father says.

"I'm so sorry dad." Kiki says.

"You don't need to apologize honey." Her father says.

"I still will." Kiki sighs.

"Another trait you got from your mom." Her father chuckles.

"I wish I had met her. You told me so much about her, I just wish I could meet her." Kiki sighs.

"You are so much like her Kiki." Her father says, seeing his daughter smile at that.

* * *

I hope this was feel good enough for you all. Enjoy!


	6. Brightside and New Romance

Brightside and New Romance

Yes, times skip. Again, I didn't want it to get murky with details. Hope you all enjoy this sweet last chapter.

* * *

_2 months later_

With the winter break over and the New Year upon them, Kiki couldn't help but reflect on how her life had changed so quickly in such a short amount of time. Smiling as she walks into the school after being dropped off by Janice, she takes a seat at the table with the six super-powered teens. She had finally gotten over Brick and now teases him and Blossom about how lovey they get, much too both red heads embarrassment.

"Morning Kiki!" Blossom chirps.

"Morning." Kiki replies in just as cheerful mood. Kiki was just glad that after her talk with her father a couple months back that things had finally started feeling less stressful at home and her relationship with Janice was better than before.

"Oh, shit! Class starts in like three minutes." Boomer says and all the teen jump up and run to class. Taking their seats, everyone notices the new kid in front of the class. He has hazel hair, light caramel skin, on his head is a black and purple beanie, somewhat muscular, but his most sticking feature is his ice blue eyes

"Everyone, as you can see, this is our newest student. Once everyone takes their seats, he will introduce himself." The teacher announces. Soon enough, the class quiets down.

"Hello, my name is Nathan Smith." The boy, Nathan, says nervously.

"Excellent, please take a seat next to Miss Cooper." The teach says, having Kiki raise her hand to indicate where he is to sit.

"Miss Cooper, you are also assigned to show him around the school, all of your teachers have been informed if you are late to class." The teacher say, earning a nod from Kiki. Class drug on and soon enough Kiki was showing Nathan to his next class.

"So, when did you move here?" Kiki asks.

"A week ago." Nathan says. Casual conversation carries on as she shows him to class and then runs to her next class.

_2 days later_

Nathan had quickly adjusted to the new school and had made friends quickly with Kiki and the super powered teens.

"He so likes you." Bubbles giggles as Nathan walks off.

"Well, yeah, we're friends." Kiki says.

"Girl, he's checking you out so hard core." Bubbles giggles. Kiki rolls her eyes at Bubbles antics. But, this did cause her to pay closer attention to him, not that it was too difficult to do. As the day progressed from lunch Kiki noticed that Nathan was giving subtle looks that were similar to that of what Brick gave Blossom.

_Calm down Kiki, you just met him and regardless of that he is ridiculously handsome, do not let your vanity get the best of you! _Kiki mentally chastises.

"Hey, need a ride home?" Nathan asks.

"That would be awesome. Dad just sent me a text letting me know I would need to find a way home." Kiki says. Walking to his car, Kiki slips on some ice and Nathan quickly catches her, making her blush.

"The janitors really need to get the ice-melt out here." Nathan chuckles as he helps her stand properly and stays close to her as they finish the trek to his car. As they drive to her place, Kiki and Nathan talk casually.

"Here we are." Kiki smiles as he pulls up to her house.

"Cool. Have a good night Kiki." Nathan smiles as Kiki gets out.

"Hey Kiki!" Nathan calls out. Kiki looks back at him.

"Thanks for being so cool and helping me get acquainted with the school. I appreciate it." Nathan smiles.

"No problem." Kiki smiles back as he waits for her to get into her home before he leaves and Kiki feels the slight increase in her heartbeat.

_1 week later_

Kiki was no longer denying that Nathan was definitely looking at her the way Brick looked at Blossom, she was desperately trying to keep her face from flushing and her nerves under control as they walked to class. They waited by the door and Kiki looked up just in enough time to catch a look from Brick, a knowing smirk on his face and a small thumbs up directed at her, which earned Blossom smiling and winking casually at them. Nathan didn't notice, but Kiki did and blushed scarlet.

"What's with the blush?" Nathan asks, looking where she was to notice Brick and Blossom cuddling innocently.

"Nothing, my friends are just being weird." Kiki says, shooting them a half-hearted glare before looking back to Nathan who smirks at her.

"That's what friends are good at." Nathan chuckles as they walk into the classroom and take their seats. The end of the school day hits fast and soon enough they are on their way to Kiki's place. Just as she goes to get out, a hand gently grabs hers.

"Kiki, would you like to go out this Friday?" Nathan blurts out, his eyes looking down and a blush apparent through his light caramel skin. Kiki smiles.

"Yes, I would love to." Kiki giggles, squeezing his hand. Looking up, Nathan's eyes are wide but his smile is even wider.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning." Nathan says quietly. Kiki smiles and nods, blushing as Nathan kisses her hand before she leaves, looking back out of the corner of her eyes she sees him fist bump in joy and resists giggling and rolling her eyes, because she is just as giddy as he is.

_~Fin~_

* * *

Left it on a cute and sweet note. I hope you all enjoyed this story. Now I will be going to work on numerous other stories, the ones in the Yu-Gi-Oh series I've been procrastinating on, and now with watching Fairy Tail and Naruto...well...I'm not short on ideas to write about. Keep a look out for my future works, and as always please R&R!


End file.
